moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Season 2 Extras
The Homecoming *Chief O'Brien and Major Kira force their way into a forced labour camp on Cardassia IV, shooting two Cardassian guards. *As the prisoners attempt to escape, two Cardassian snipers open fire from a high ledge. O'Brien shoots one of the snipers, but the other shoots one of the escapees. The Circle *Sisko leads a rescue mission to Bajor to liberate Major Kira from the Circle's base of operations. A firefight ensues and two Circle members and two Bajoran deputies are shot on-screen. *When Dr. Bashir tries to help Kira, a Circle terrorist appears from behind and shoots at him. Li Nalas then assists by shooting the terrorist. The Siege *Flying an old Bajoran sub-impulse raider, Kira and Jadzia end up in a dogfight with two Circle fighters. Despite the antiquated nature of their ship, Kira and Jadzia manage to shoot down one of their pursuers, which crashes into the mountains. Melora *'Ashrock '- An alien trader portrayed by Don Stark. He traded with Quark for a valuable collection of ornamental rings, but was shot by the alien criminal, Fallit Kot. It is not clear if he died or was simply wounded. Necessary Evil *The Bajoran criminal Trazko pays a catatonic Quark a visit in the station's infirmary, claiming to be a friend bringing flowers. A security officer is guarding Quark since he is a key witness to an unsolved crime. Trazko hides a knife amongst the bouquet of flowers and shoves the bouquet into the deputy's chest, stabbing him with the knife. Armageddon Game *Whilst Dr. Bashir and Chief O'Brien are aboard a T'Lani vessel assisting the T'Lani with a disposal procedure to destroy a devastating nano-organic viral weapon, two Kellarun soldiers enter the lab brandishing plasma rifles and start gunning down all of the scientists present. Bashir and O'Brien manage to disarm and incapacitate the Kellaruns, but all of the T'Lani scientists have been killed. Paradise *'Meg '- A girl living in the small human community on Orphellius Minor. She is suffering from a disease that her people cannot cure with their primitive medicine and Sisko and O'Brien cannot return to their runabout for a medkit. Meg eventually succumbs to her illness and dies. Blood Oath *When Jadzia and the three Klingon Dahar masters arrive at Secarus to kill the Albino, Kang slits the throat of a guard as they begin their intrusion. *Kang and Koloth kill two more of the Albino's guards with bat'leths. *All of the Albino's troops and his aide are killed during a skirmish in his compound. The Maquis - Part 1 *In the episode's pre-title scene, the Cardassian freighter Bok'Nor departs from DS9 and soon after explodes. The vessel was sabotaged by a traitorous Starfleet officer. *When Commander Sisko and Gul Dukat investigate a disturbance in the new Federation-Cardassian Demilitarised Zone, they receive an SOS from a Federation trading ship under attack by two Cardassian shuttles. Before they can intercept, an unknown vessel appears and destroys both Cardassian ships. *'Bill Samuels' - Portrayed by Michael A. Krawic. Samuels had disguised himself as a Starfleet technician and sabotaged the Bok'Nor when he planted a proto-matter bomb aboard. He was later apprehended by undercover Cardassian agents who captured him and interrogated him. Not long after confessing to his crime, Samuels supposedly committed suicide in his cell. Sisko suspects that he was likely tortured to death by his Cardassian jailers. The Jem'Hadar *This episode marks the introduction of the Dominion, a Gamma Quadrant power who become fierce enemies with the Federation and every other Alpha Quadrant race. *Third Talak'Talan of the Jem'Hadar arrives on Deep Space 9 and informs Major Kira that Commander Sisko is in Dominion custody. He also gives her a datapadd containing a list of Alpha Quadrant vessels that have been destroyed for violating Dominion space. As well as the various ships, the Bajoran colony of New Bajor is also on the list. *Sisko, Quark and the Vorta woman Eris manage to escape when Quark picks the lock of Eris' psychic surpression collar. Eris uses her telekinesis to disable the security field and then the trio are immediately attacked by Jem'Hadar guards. Sisko overpowers one and takes his plasma rifle, shooting him. *Sisko passes the dead guard's rifle to Quark, who shoots another Jem'Hadar as he drops his camouflage. *As the runabouts Orinoco, Mekong and Rio Grande make their retreat, the Galaxy-class ship USS Odyssey covers their escape. A Jem'Hadar attack ship makes a suicide run at the Odyssey, colliding with the ship's lower hull and destroying both vessels. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Star Trek Category:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine